


Dead son

by jajafilm



Series: Doctor who, doctor of what? [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Spencer Reid is The Doctor, Spencer Reid | Doctor Who - Freeform, sick woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, FF series Criminal Minds and Doctor who.<br/>Dr. Spencer Reid is a Doctor who...     Doctor who, doctor of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead son

##  **Dead son**

_"Most human suffering caused by man to man because he was convinced about the things that have proven to be false." - Bertrand Russell_

## Gideon

Mrs. Reid was sitting on a chair by the window and looked out. Through the window into the room spring sun was shining directly on her. Ms. Reid closed her eyes. She seemed that she was immersed very deep in her own mind, or that she meditates. I coughed slightly to her so gently brought back from her mind, but at the sound her flinched.

“Heee, who are you?” She immediately bluntly was asking me and suspiciously measured me yet.

“Hello,” I greeted and pulled chair to her. “I'm here in matters of your son,” I began, but Mrs. Reid puckered her forehead in extreme agitation.

“You're from the government, aren’t you?! Of course, who else would have carried a gun and led to such talk. Are you from UNIT, you came to speak about his death?! If so, you have out of luck. It was an accident. Understand, it was an accident! Like everything what is happening around the Doctor,” she shouted at me.

“Ms. Reid what you're talking about, your son is alive and well, at least if I know,” I did not understand, but Mrs. Reid shook her head.

“He is and he isn’t. In a way, he still lives in a Doctor, but my little Spenser, my little boy is long gone and never come back.” Ms. Reid began to cry. I did not know what to say, how to comfort her. Now I began to understand why it is so difficult for Reid to visit her. His mother is obviously sick woman. “And ... and ... Willie forgot everything ... and ... and the worst part is that it's not his fault ... that's not fault the Doctor. It was not their fault, any of them. Nobody's fault ...” She was muttering through her sobs. Yes, very, very sick woman!

_"Sometimes lie closer to the truth that is in that gap difficult to live with." - Stanislaw Jerzy Lec_


End file.
